


Hard Days Night

by deepspaceprincess



Series: Somebody to Loveverse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dom Bucky Barnes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild D/S undertones, PWP, Pet Names, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Switching, Top Steve Rogers, Wet & Messy, bossy bucky, pierced characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepspaceprincess/pseuds/deepspaceprincess
Summary: Steve comes home from an extended mission to find that Buck waited up for him.





	Hard Days Night

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd as usual.   
> Pure porn without plot in my Somebody to Loveverse.

It was past midnight when Steve finally reached their apartment. The mission hadn't been too difficult, just time consuming. Steve wasn't meant for espionage, that was Nat's specialty, but his inability to lie had actually been a resource to them over in France as they tried to get an old Hydra agent to spill some secrets. Two weeks had passed since he'd seen Bucky, with only sporadic texts to hold the two of them over.

Steve closed the front door silently, hoping not to wake Bucky, who would have to work in the morning. He had gone as far as to clean up at the tower after their debrief so he could just slip into bed without disturbing his boyfriend. As he toed off his shoes by the door he noticed the kitchen light on and figured Bucky had left it on for him, knowing Steve would be home late that night. When he rounded the wall that split the entryway from the kitchen he was surprised to see Bucky lounging on the couch. He looked up from his phone when he heard Steve and smiled.

“Welcome home baby,” Bucky greeted, slipping off the couch to cross the room and fold himself into Steve's arms.  
“I thought you would be asleep by now Buck, don't you have to work tomorrow?” Steve asked, wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller man and kissing the top of his head.

Bucky hummed and pressed his face into the crook of Steve neck, the moisture from his breath creating a humid pocket against Steve's skin.

“When you texted me that you were back I called Logan and asked him to reschedule the lesson. I wanted to wait up for you,” he answered, his voice muffled.

Steve skimmed his hands down Bucky's back, letting them come to rest just above the swell of his ass.

“You didn't have to do that.”  
“Wanted to,” Bucky replied with a yawn, “It's been two weeks since I've seen you Steve, I missed you.”  
“I missed you too Bucky,” Steve said, smiling against Bucky's hair, “Now come on, let's get you to bed sweetheart.”

After making sure the kitchen light was off the two of them walked lazily to their bedroom. Bucky fell onto the bed before Steve was even fully in the door; he reached out for Steve, making grabby hands at him like a child. Steve shut the door and took the couple of steps to the bed, crawling over Bucky and leaning in to give him a chaste kiss, surprised that he hadn't as soon as he saw the other man earlier.

“I shoulda done that sooner,” Steve murmured, only backing off Bucky's lips enough to speak.  
“S'okay,” Bucky slurred, “I don't need you to kiss me to know that you missed me.”

Steve pushed himself up so he was looking down at Bucky.

“Oh, should I stop then?” he teased, earning a baleful look.

“You better not, punk,” Bucky grumbled, reaching up to yank Steve back down to him.

They kissed languidly for some time, hands skimming over clothes in light teasing strokes. Where usually they would get heated quickly, the two of them took their time. It was some time late before Steve dropped his hips down to grind slowly against Bucky, finding his boyfriend still only half hard.

“Is this okay?” Steve pulled back to ask, not wanting to push Bucky if he was too tired.

He knew Bucky kept a pretty strict sleep schedule to make sure that he was bright eyed for his cooking lessons throughout the day.

“More than, I promise,” Bucky breathed, pushing himself back against Steve to prove his point.

Steve smiled and pushed back, stooping slightly lower so he could mouth at Bucky's neck. He kissed along it, adding suction here and there, but being careful not to leave any lasting marks. Bucky shuddered as he let out a soft moan, his dick twitching against Steve's pelvis.

“There you go baby,” Steve encouraged, slipping his hand up past the hem of Bucky's shirt.

Bucky whined high in his throat and threw one of his legs over Steve's so he could grind more successful against him. His breathing was growing ragged as Steve felt him harden more fully, though he still wasn't all the way there. Steve let his hand skirt further under Bucky's shirt until he caught one of Bucky's nipples with his fingernail.

“Shit,” Bucky keened, arching off the bed to try and chase Steve's hand.  
“What do you want sweetheart?” Steve asked, moving his hand to fully grab Bucky's pec, giving it a squeeze.

The action caused Bucky to jerk up violently, swallowing thickly as he tried to find his words.

“Fuck me, Steve, please,” he breathed, licking his lips.

It wasn't often that they switched, Steve was more than happy to have Bucky bossing him around as he got fucked, but occasionally, when the timing was right, Bucky was desperate to do it the other way.

“Oh you want it bad, don't you?” Steve teased, brushing his nose along Bucky's neck as he ascended, before pulling the other man's earlobe between his teeth gently.

A groan was punched out of Bucky, whose hands flew up from where they were gripping the blankets in order to grasp at Steve's ass like a lifeline. His ears were always one of the more sensitive parts of his body.

“Jesus Steve, quit teasing,” Bucky mumbled, digging his fingers into Steve's ass in order to get the other man moving against him again.

Steve laughed before sitting back so he could pull Bucky's shirt off, then his own.

“I was trying to go slow, get you so relaxed you just fell apart underneath me,” Steve retorted, taking a sharp breath in when Bucky's hands came up to his chest to pull on his nipple ring.  
“I'm sleepy enough as it is, if I get any more relaxed I'll pass out,” Bucky complained, not letting up on Steve's nipple.

It became sensitive quickly and soon Steve was squirming in an attempt to get away.

“Stop that,” Bucky ordered, Steve stilling instantly at his words.  
“Thought I was the one in charge tonight?” he asked incredulously.

Bucky scoffed.

“Just because you're fucking me doesn't mean you're in charge,” he shot back, finally relenting and dropping his hand to Steve's waist.  
“Gee Buck, you're already sassing me. You sure you missed me?”

The hand descended further at his words, palming Steve's clothed dick. Steve braced his hands on Bucky's chest and let his head fall back with a silent shudder.

“Shut your mouth and get to fucking me Rogers, I'll show you just how much I missed you,” Bucky commanded, giving Steve's groin a squeeze.

Steve didn't need to be told twice.

They were both divested of their clothes a moment later, Steve climbing back onto the bed in between Bucky's legs after shucking his pants. He ran his hands along Bucky's thighs, all but petting the man beneath him, bypassing Bucky's dick as his hands traveled further up the thick body. His boyfriend's cock was finally fully hard, sitting flushed against Bucky's stomach. It was almost as much of a tease to Steve to deny himself touching Bucky's dick, he wanted to thumb at the frenulum piercing, but restrained.

Bucky swore when Steve dipped down to suck one of his nipples into his mouth and made for Steve's ass again, rutting up against Steve's own painfully hard erection.

“Did you get off while you were away?” Bucky asked breathlessly, one of his hands wandering to the cleft in Steve's ass, where he pressed lightly on his hole.

Steve stuttered, his lips faltering where they were still latched onto Bucky's chest. He whimpered when Bucky slowly circled the ring of muscle. When he applied enough pressure for his finger to lightly breach it, Steve let out a loud groan, resting his forehead against Bucky's shoulder as he panted. It didn't matter who was doing the fucking, Bucky could never resist playing with Steve's asshole.

“No,” Steve managed to answer, half tempted to forget getting his dick wet and begging Bucky to fuck him.  
“Why?” Bucky asked off-handedly, removing the tip of his finger to palm Steve's ass again.

Steve grit his teeth and ground down, trying to find friction for himself, hoping to move things along. All he got for his trouble was a sharp smack on the ass.

“Answer me, Steve.”

One of Steve's hands gripped Bucky's hip to try and ground him as he calmed down; once he was sure he wouldn't go off Steve sat back, pushing his ass further into Bucky's hand.

“You told me not to,” Steve finally answered, looking down at Bucky.

The brunett's face was beautifully flushed, his eyes hooded and dark with arousal. A slow smile crept onto his face. Bucky moved to grab Steve's dick with one hand, making him gasp.

“I bet you're dying to get off, huh babydoll?” Bucky questioned quietly, giving him a few dry strokes.

Steve keened and nodded.

“Use your words.”  
“I want it Bucky,” Steve whined, sighing in relief when Bucky smeared some of Steve's pre-come from the tip onto his hand to slick the way.

They were still going much slower than their usual pace and it was killing him; half the time Steve had already come at least once before they made it to the bed. Bucky seemed content with a slow fuck though and Steve was never one to argue with him.

“No coming 'till you're inside me, got it?”  
Steve licked at his dry lips, trying to breath deeply through the other man's continued ministrations.  
“Got it,” he replied shakily, unsure if he was happy or not when Bucky removed his hand from Steve's dick.

Bucky reached underneath one of the pillows and produced their most recent bottle of lube, passing it to Steve.

“Get me ready baby,” he told Steve, before maneuvering a pillow under his hips and getting comfortable.

The bottle was already warm from being tucked about the pillows, so Steve didn't have to worry about letting it heat up before squeezing some onto his fingers. Once he was all slicked up he finally allowed himself to touch Bucky's dick, glad to see Bucky wasn't in the sort of mood to forbid him from doing so. He didn't move to grab it, instead running a hand down the underside, before skirting his thumb back up the length so he could play with Bucky's piercing. A shudder ran through Bucky, who smiled hazily up at Steve.  
Steve used his clean hand to hook one of Bucky's legs over his shoulder for better access to his ass and then trailed his wet fingers down. He hardly spent any time at his balls, intent on his path. Bucky's toes curled near Steve's head when he pushed slowly against Bucky's asshole, having to calm down his own breathing again as Bucky's body relented to Steve's pressing. It was slow work, opening Bucky up. Steve might not have been as thick as Bucky but he always made sure the other man was nice and loose the few times he had fucked him before.

“That's real nice Steve, I always love it when you get your fingers in me,” Bucky praised softly, letting his head loll to one side as Steve worked the one finger in and out at a steady pace.

He waited until Bucky told him to use a second one, applying a bit more lube to his fingers as he slowly pushed two in, scissoring them gently. Bucky sighed roughly and bit at his lip. Steve's cock twitched at the sight and he wanted nothing more than to touch himself. Instead he slipped his hand up Bucky's torso, running his fingers through the hair on Bucky's chest.

“Get three in me,” Bucky ordered once Steve was able to easily fuck his hole with just two.

Steve complied, watching with heavy eyes as Bucky's cock dribbled pre-come onto his stomach.

“God Bucky, you're fucking gorgeous like this,” Steve breathed, looking up to meet Bucky's eyes.  
“I'll be even prettier when you've got that beautiful dick of yours in me,” Bucky promised, pushing himself down further onto Steve's three fingers.

The next few minutes were filled with Bucky's moans and the wet sound of Steve finger fucking him open the sounds almost enough to make Steve go off. When Bucky nudged at Steve with his knee he stopped and slowly pulled his fingers free, going to reach for the bedside table to grab a condom when Bucky stopped him.

“Not tonight baby, I want you to get me messy, show me what I've been missing,” Bucky said, pushing himself up against Steve's body and rubbing their cocks together.

They didn't always use condoms anymore, usually only opting for them when they wanted to avoid a mess. It was however, the first time that Steve would be fucking Bucky without one.

He only asked Bucky once if he was sure, gaining a nod. Once that was decided Steve didn't waste any time in grabbing the lube again and giving himself a couple of quick jerks to spread it over his dick. Bucky put his leg back up on Steve's shoulder and gripped his arms where they supported Steve against the bed, letting out a breath when Steve pressed the tip of his cock against Bucky's ass.

The first press wasn't quite enough to break past the tight ring, so Steve used a bit more pressure, holding his breath when he finally slipped in. Bucky was breathing evenly through the stretch, encouraging Steve to slowly circle his hips, moving into the tight embrace of Bucky's ass little by little.

“That's it baby, nice and slow, get that big cock of yours all the way in me,” Bucky praised, his voice like gravel.

Steve shoved his face into Bucky's neck, unable to look at his boyfriend's debauched face for fear of coming too soon. He was technically allowed to now that he was inside Bucky, but he didn't want it to end just yet, regardless of whether or not he could get it up again quickly.

“Jesus Christ you feel so good inside me, I can feel all of you without the condom,” Bucky went on, sliding one hand into Steve's hair and getting a good grip on it like Steve loved.

He started to push his hips down, trying to take more of Steve in. It was too much too fast and Steve had to reach out to still Bucky, choking out a sob.

“Please, Bucky, let me... it's too much you gotta go slower,” Steve begged, wanting to hold himself away from Bucky but unable to thanks to Bucky's hold on his hair.  
“Ok sweetheart, we'll go at your speed, you just take your time Steve, you're doing great honey.”

Steve sat there curled against Bucky, barely halfway inside him as he caught his breath. Slowly, he started to roll his hips, fucking into Bucky a little more with each pass until he was able to push his hips flush against the other man.

“Oh fuck baby,” Bucky gasped, hands leaving Steve's arm and hair to make a grab for his ass again, “Come on Steve, fuck me already, show me how well you can do.”

The encouragement was all Steve needed. He braced his weight on his forearms so he could better leverage himself and pulled out slightly before fucking back into Bucky at a slow, hard pace.

“I missed you so much Steve,” Bucky admitted, reaching up so he could pull Steve down into a heated kiss.

They traded open mouth kisses as Steve started up a more steady pace, still being sure to keep the roll of his hips smooth but firm. Bucky's hands were everywhere, sweeping against Steve's cheeks before falling to pinch his nipples and tug on his ring. He learned quickly the first time Steve fucked him that pulling his nipple ring was a sure way to get Steve to really give it to him and he utilized that information then.

“Faster baby, don't hold back on me now,” Bucky demanded, punctuating his words with a particularly hard tug to the blue ring.

Steve moaned loudly and picked up his pace, the sound of his hips slapping against Bucky's ass soon permeating the room. Bucky abandoned Steve's nipples as he started to get jarred up the bed in order to brace his hands on the headboard to keep himself in place.

“Fuck Steve, that's it, you're so good, giving it to me just how I ask huh? How 'bout you put some of that strength behind it and fucking pound me,” Bucky babbled, one hand leaving the headboard to grab his dick.

Bucky jacked himself off in a light fist as Steve hoisted his other leg onto his free shoulder. He grabbed Bucky's thighs and pulled him closer before putting some more power behind his thrusts. Steve leaned forward enough to bend Bucky close to in half, hands still firmly on his thighs to use in order to pull Bucky's body toward him as he fucked forward. Bucky was finally at the point where he was reduced to expletives and religious proclamations. His hand had since tightened on his dick and Steve knew by the way that he was straining his neck that he was close.

“Come on Buck,” Steve encouraged.

He was always the more quiet of the two of them and usually didn't say much of anything when he was fucking Bucky, too caught up in watching the other man.

“M'close baby,” Bucky whined, grabbing one of Steve's hands off his thigh and directing it to take over jerking him off.

Steve did so gladly, managing to jack his cock in time with his thrusts. He shifted slightly, bending Bucky a little further, making him cry out on his next pass as his dick struck Bucky's prostate.

“There Steve, fuck, there, don't stop sweetheart! Fuck m'gonna come!”

It only took a few hard thrusts at that angle to have Bucky arching up and pushing his hips down forcefully against Steve's as he came all over the two of them. Steve fucked him more gently through his orgasm and stilled when Bucky went toneless beneath him. He was breathing heavily as his dick softened, laying spent along the crease of his thigh. They gently set his legs back down with his feet flat and Steve petted them as they shook. Steve groaned when Bucky clenched his ass around Steve's dick, which was still inside him.

“I told you to get me messy Steve,” Bucky said, his voice holding the steady commanding tone it usually did when Bucky was in charge.

Steve held in a laugh as he stooped forward again so he was hunched over Bucky, the angle would keep him away from Bucky's prostate, making sure he wouldn't overstimulate him (that was Steve's thing, not Bucky's). Bucky lazy threaded his fingers into Steve hair again and when he gave a tug Steve's hips twitched.

He started back up, changing his tempo to fuck into Bucky with fast, staccato thrusts. Bucky tightened his hold on Steve's hair, causing him to bare his neck, which Bucky promptly attacked. There was no risk of lasting marks, so Bucky wasn't gentle as he sucked at the sensitive skin.

“There you go Stevie, you get yours,” Bucky husked, scrapping the nails of his free hand up Steve's back.

“Bucky,” Steve keened, swallowing heavily as he felt his balls tightened up.

“I know baby, I know,” Bucky cooed, “Come on sweetheart, come in me, get me all wet and sloppy.”

That was all Steve needed. His hips stuttered on the next couple of thrusts and then he pushed as far into Bucky's ass as he could manage as he shot off, sobbing loudly into the room. Bucky let go of Steve's hair, allowing his head to rest on Bucky's shoulder as he lightly stroked Steve's back. Steve shuddered through the aftershocks of his orgasm, but didn't linger too long before he carefully pulled out.

“Shit that feels weird,” Bucky murmured, presumably when Steve's come started to trickle out of his loose hole.

Steve resisted the urge to shove his fingers in to plug it up, moving off of Bucky instead. He wandered into the bathroom to get a wet cloth and came back to clean the come off of Bucky's stomach. When he finished Bucky took the cloth from him and sauntered into the bathroom, swinging the door closed. In the time it took Bucky to clean up Steve had changed the sheets and turned down the comforter so that his boyfriend could slide right into bed with him. Bucky cuddled up against Steve, sighing when Steve wrapped his arms around him.

“That was a nice “welcome home”,” Steve said, running his hands slowly through Bucky's hair.  
“Yeah well, I missed you, thought I'd show you just how much.”  
“I love you, Bucky,” Steve proclaimed quietly.  
“I love you too, Steve.”

When Bucky pulled away a little bit Steve leaned in to kiss him slowly. They laid together trading unhurried kisses until they were yawning too much to continue. The two got comfortable under the covers, content in their own spaces on the bed, and fell asleep.

In the morning Steve was woken up by the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. He grinned, having almost forgotten his favorite part about switching.

Bucky always made him a big breakfast the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at Tumblr dot com: deepspaceprincess  
> As always I love comments and kudos!


End file.
